


STRANGE THINGS DO HAPPEN

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: *BASED OFF THE NETFLIX SHOW STRANGER THINGS*Serena Davis, is best friends with Mike Wheeler (But she totally has a crush on him), Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and Will Byers- but Serena currently lives with Mike's family, because of family issues- but that is not important. When Will goes missing mysteriously, Serena and her friends try their best to find him, but one night when going to find him, this random mysterious girl shows up





	STRANGE THINGS DO HAPPEN

**Serena's P.O.V**

**You know, being in a basement with only just boys, is actually weird? Well, too me, I bet girls would be so happy for this, but my friends are so nerdy! And, one of them I have a crush on, and I see him everyday! Hi, I'm Serena Davis, born and raised in Hawkins, Indiana, and I'm currently living with one of my best friends Mike Wheeler. See, my parents really didn't care about me, so I decided to live with Mike, and since his mom loves me, she kindly welcomed me with open arms- but anyway this is not the point, the point is, I'm in a basement with 4 boys playing this game called 'Dungeons and Dragons'**

**"Something is coming. Something hungry for blood. A shadow grows on the wall behind you, swallowing you in darkness. It is almost here." Mike says and I smirk slightly**

**"What is it?" Will asked him and I wondering this myself**

**"What if it's the Demogorgon? Oh, Jesus, we're so screwed if it's the Demogorgon." My bestest friend Dustin says**

**"It's not the Demogorgon." Lucas says and I shook my head**

**"It could be the Demogorgon, Lucas." I say**

**"See, Davis, gets it!" Dustin exclaimed and I smile**

**"An army of troglodytes charge into the chamber!" Mike exclaimed and he slammed a figure on the table and it was not what I was expecting**

**"Troglodytes?" I ask confused**

**"Told ya." Lucas told me and I look at him with a death glare**

**"Oh, eat me, Lucas." I tell him, and we all laugh**

**"Wait a minute. Did you hear that? That... that sound? Boom... boom... Boom!" Mike says as he slams his hands on the table startling the rest of us "That didn't come from the troglodytes, no, that... That came from something else. The Demogorgon!" Mike says and slams the figure on the table and I widen my eyes**

**"Holy, shit!" I exclaim**

**"We're in deep shit." Dustin swears**

**"Will, your action!" Mike told Will, who looked like he didn't know what to do**

**"I don't know!" Will yells**

**"Fireball him!" Lucas yelled at him**

**"I'd have to roll a 13 or higher!" Will exclaimed**

**"Too risky. Cast a protection spell." Dustin says**

**"Don't be a pussy. Fireball him!" Lucas exclaimed and I snicker**

**"Cast Protection." Dustin told him**

**"The Demogorgon is tired of your silly human bickering! It stomps towards you. Boom!" Mike exclaimed and I smile**

**"Fireball him, Will!" Lucas exclaimed and I sigh and I put my head on the table, and I bring it back up**

**"Another stomp, boom!" Mike exclaims**

**"Cast Protection." Dustin says**

**"He roars in anger!" Mike yells**

**"Fireball!" Will exclaims, and he throws the dice, but he accidentally threw them off the table "Oh, shit!" Will swore**

**"Oh, damn." I say**

**"Where'd it go? Where is it?" Lucas asked and we all get up from the table and we started to look for the dice**

**"I don't know!" Will exclaims**

**"Is it a 13?" Dustin asked as we kept looking for the damn dice**

**"I don't know!" Will exclaims again**

**"Where is it?" I ask myself**

**"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Dustin exclaims**

**"Mike! Serena!" I hear Mike's mom call for me and Mike, but we just kept searching for the dice**

**"Did you find it yet?" Lucas asked us**

**"No, I can't find it!" Will told him**

**"Mike! Serena!" Mike's mom yells again and she opens the door and I hit my head on the bottom of the stairs**

**"Ow!" I exclaim**

**"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Dustin yelled... again**

**"Mom, we're in the middle of a campaign!" Mike says as he helps me up**

**"You mean the end? Fifteen after." His mom says and I look at him and he nods and we ran upstairs after her, almost tripping over ourselves cause we were kinda running at the same time**

**"Mom, wait, just 20 more minutes!" Mike tried to persuade**

**"It's a school night, Michael. I just put Holly to bed. You can finish next weekend." She told him and that's when I stepped in**

**"But that'll ruin the flow!" I exclaimed and she looked at me**

**"Don't you start, Serena." She told me in a serious tone and I nod, and I walk back down into the basement**

**"Oh, I got it! Does the seven count?" Will asked as he found the dice**

**"It was a seven? Did Mike see it?" Lucas asked and Will shook his head**

**"Then it doesn't count." I say and he sighs and they get ready to leave, and I see Dustin pick up a pizza box**

**"Yo, hey, guys. Does anyone want this?" Dustin asked as I saw there was only one slice left, but I was kinda tired and wasn't hungry at the moment**

**"No." Me, Lucas, and Will say and we go outside, and I see Dustin appear outside with us**

**"There's something wrong with your sister." He told Mike and I was confused, what's wrong with Nancy this time?**

**"What are you talking about?" Mike asked him**

**"She's got a stick up her butt." Dustin told him and I was still kinda confused**

**"Yeah. It's because she's been dating that douchebag, Steve Harrington." Lucas says and I grew disgusted**

**"Ew! That guy?" I ask Lucas and he nods**

**"Yeah, she's turning into a real jerk." Dustin says**

**"She's always been a real jerk." Mike says and I shook my head**

**"Not to me." I say**

**"Yeah, because everyone loves you." He told me and I smile**

**"Nuh-uh, she used to be cool." Dustin says and him, Lucas, and Will get on their bikes**

**"Like that time she dressed up as an elf for our Elder tree campaign." Dustin continued and I sigh, that was four years ago**

**"Four years ago!" Mike exclaimed**

**"Just saying." Dustin told him**

**"Later." Lucas says and they all began to ride away on their bikes, except for Will**

**"It was a seven." Will says and Mike looked at him confused**

**"Huh?" He asked**

**"The roll, it was a seven. The Demogorgon, it got me. See you tomorrow." Will says and he rides off on his bike**

**"Well, see you tomorrow." Mike says**

**"I live upstairs, not downtown." I say, as we started to walk in the house**

**"I know." He says and I laugh, oh my god, I feel like the luckiest person in the world to have friends like these guys**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk downstairs way later than everyone else, cause I was taking my time getting dressed, cause my hair was a mess, and I was greeted by Mike's mom as I was down the stairs and I sit down in a chair next to Mike, who was pouring a lot of syrup on his food "That's disgusting." Nancy says to him**

**"You're disgusting." Mike told her and I laugh, and I grab myself some food and I back in my chair, and I hear the phone ring and I knew Mike's mom was on the phone with Will's mother, and Mike poured a little too much syrup on my food**

**"Mike, damn you!" I exclaim and he does the same thing to Nancy's plate**

**"What the hell, Mike?" She asked loudly**

**"Hey!" Mike's Dad exclaimed**

**"Quiet!" Mike's mom told us**

**"Language." Mike's dad told both me and Nancy**

**"Are you kidding?" Me and Nancy ask and I roll my eyes and I eat my food the fast I can, and I go upstairs to brush my teeth, and me, Mike, and Nancy leave for school**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Mike, Lucas, and Dustin lock our bikes up as we didn't see Will "That's weird. I don't see him." Mike says and we start walking**

**"I'm telling you, his mom's right. He probably just went to class early again." Me and Lucas say**

**"Yeah, he's always paranoid Gursky's gonna give him another pop quiz." Dustin says and we see the two douchebag bullies, named Troy and James approach us**

**"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen. Step right up and get your tickets for the freak show. Who do you think would make more money in a freak show? Midnight, Frogface, Slut, or Toothless?" Troy asked pushing us as he says our names for us, why did I have to be 'slut' to him?**

**"I'd go with Toothless." James says**

**"I told you a million times, my teeth are coming in. It's called cleidocranial dysplasia." Dustin told them**

**"'I told you a million times'." James says in a mocking voice**

**"Do the arm thing." Troy told him and Dustin didn't do anything**

**"Do it, freak!" James told him and Dustin cracked his arms and Troy and James grimace**

**"God, it gets me every time." Troy says and they walk away pushing me in the process**

**"Douchebags." I say**

**"Assholes." Lucas says**

**"I think it's kinda cool. It's like you have superpowers or something. Like Mr. Fantastic." Mike told Dustin**

**"Yeah, except I can't fight evil with it." Dustin told him and I smile**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I left my class before the boy's cause my dumbass really had to use the bathroom, and I see the police like chief Hopper, Powell, and Callahan "Uh h-hey." I say with a stutter**

**"We need to talk to you and your friends." Hopper told me and I nod**

**"Uh, yeah, I'll show where they are." I say and I walked over to the room, where our science teacher and my friends were at**

**"Sorry to interrupt, but, uh, may I borrow Michael, Lucas and Dustin?" Hopper asked Mr. Clarke, and we went over to the principal's office, and I didn't know the reason**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the principal's office, and we were all talking at once until Hopper shuts us up "Okay, okay, okay. One at a time, all right?" Hopper asked and we nod and he then points at Mike**

**"You. You said he takes what?" Hopper asked**

**"Mirkwood." Mike says**

**"Mirkwood?" Hopper asked confused**

**"Yeah." Mike told him**

**"Have you ever heard of Mirkwood?" Hopper asked Callahan and Powell**

**"I have not. That sounds made up to me." Callahan says**

**"No, it's from Lord of the Rings." Lucas says**

**"Well, The Hobbit." Dustin says**

**"Doesn't matter." Lucas told him**

**"He asked!" Dustin says**

**"'He asked!'" Lucas says in a mocking tone and the two kept arguing**

**"Shut up, guys!" I exclaim**

**"Hey, hey, hey! What'd I just say? Shut up. One at a damn time." Hopper says shutting them up again and he pointed at me**

**"You. Davis." He says and I nod**

**"Mirkwood, it's a real road. It's just the name that's made up. It's where Cornwallis and Kerley meet." I say to him**

**"Yeah, all right, I think I know that." Hopper says**

**"We can show you, if you want." Me and Mike say in unison**

**"I said that I know it!" Hopper yelled at the both of us and I sigh**

**"We can help look." Mike told him**

**"Yeah." Dustin says**

**"No." Hopper says and we all protest, but he still said no**

**"No. After school, you are all to go home. Immediately. That means no biking around looking for your friend, no investigating, no nonsense. This isn't some Lord of the Rings book." Hopper says**

**"The Hobbit." Dustin says and that made Lucas mad**

**"Shut up!" He yelled and they start to hit each other, and I had enough of their bullshit**

**"Cut it out!" I exclaim**

**"Do I make myself clear?" Hopper asked and they stop but no one answers his question and he stood up and we shrunk down slightly "Do I make myself clear?" He asked again**

**"Yes, sir." We all say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We are having dinner, and I really couldn't just sit here, while one of my friends is missing "We should be out there right now. We should be helping look for him." Mike says**

**"We've been over this, Mike. The chief says -" Mike's mom says but I cut her off**

**"I don't care what the chief said." I say**

**"Serena!" Mike's mom exclaimed but I just kept going**

**"We have to do something. Will can be in danger." I say to her**

**"More reason to stay put." She told me and I sigh**

**"Mom!" Mike exclaims**

**"End of discussion." She told him and I just continued to eat**

**"So me and Barbara are gonna study at her house tonight. That's cool, right?" Nancy asked, and I look at her**

**"No, not cool." Mrs. Wheeler told her**

**"What? Why not?" She asked her**

**"Why do you think? Am I speaking Chinese in this house? Until we know Will is okay, no one leaves." Mrs. Wheeler says**

**"This is such bullshit." Nancy says**

**"Language." Mr. Wheeler says to her**

**"So we're under house arrest? Just because Mike and Serena's friend got lost on the way home from-" Nancy says but I cut her off**

**"Wait, this is Will's fault?" I ask**

**"Nancy, take that back." Mrs. Wheeler says to her**

**"No!" She exclaims**

**"You're just pissed off 'cause you wanna hang out with Steve." Mike says, uh oh**

**"Steve?" Mr. Wheeler asked confused**

**"Who is Steve?" Mrs. Wheeler asked**

**"Her new boyfriend." Mike says to her**

**"You are such a douchebag, Mike!" Nancy yelled at him**

**"Language!" Mr. Wheeler yelled and she got up from the chair and left**

**"Nancy, come back. Come back!" Mrs. Wheeler yelled for Nancy to come back to the table, but she didn't listen**

**"You see, Michael and Serena? You see what happens?" Mr. Wheeler asked**

**"What happens when what? Me and Serena are the only one's acting normal here! We're the only one that cares about Will!" Mike told him**

**"That is really unfair, son. We care." Mr. Wheeler told him and then we just got up and walked off, cause that was a bunch of bullshit**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the basement and I got the little walkie-talkie, so we can talk to our friends, and I gave it to Mike, cause we're going out to look for Will "Lucas, do you copy? It's Mike. Lucas?" Mike says**

**'Hey, it's Lucas.' Lucas says and I looked at Mike, with a look that says 'Really?' and Mike presses the button and I started to talk**

**"We know it's you. And say "over" when you're done talking so I know when you're done. Over." I say**

**'I'm done. Over.' He says and I roll my eyes**

**"We're worried about Will. Over." I say**

**'Yeah. This is crazy. Over.' Lucas says**

**"I was thinking Will could've cast Protection last night, but he didn't. He cast Fireball. Over." Mike says**

**'What's your point? Over.' Lucas told him and I looked at him confused**

**"My point is he could've played it safe, but he didn't. He put himself in danger to help the party. Over." Mike says**

**'Meet me in ten. Over and out.' Lucas says and we walked out of the basement and we sneak out of the house and I see Steve climb to Nancy's window and he looks back at me and Mike and he waves**

**"Not gonna ask." I told Mike and we went to meet up with Lucas and Dustin**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We biked our way until we saw the sign to block us, and we stop "This is it." I say and we all get off our bikes, and I heard thunder rumbling**

**"Hey, guys. You feel that? I think maybe we should go back." Dustin says and I felt a rain drop fall on my face as I looked up to the dark night sky, and I then I put my hood on**

**"No. We're not going back. Just stay close. Come on." Mike says and I look at Dustin**

**"Just stay on channel six. Don't do anything stupid." I say and I ducked under the sign and we started to walk**

**"Hey, guys, wait up. Wait up!" Dustin yelled and he caught up with us**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now pouring and I was freezing, but I really didn't care, I just had to find my friend "Will! Will!" I called out loudly**

**"Byers!" Lucas called out**

**"I've got your X-Men 134!" Dustin called**

**"Guys, I really think we should turn back." Dustin told us**

**"Seriously, Dustin? You wanna be a baby, then go home already!" Lucas told him and I roll my eyes**

**"I'm just being realistic, Lucas!" Dustin told him**

**"No, you're just being a big sissy!" Lucas exclaimed and I roll my eyes again**

**"Did you ever think Will went missing because he ran into something bad? And we're going to the exact same spot where he was last seen? And we have no weapons or anything?" Dustin asked and I look at him**

**"Shut up, Dustin!" I exclaim**

**"I'm just saying, does that seem smart to you?" Dustin asked and I scoff**

**"Shut up. Shut up. Did you guys hear that?" Mike asked and I heard something crack and we turn around and we shown our flashlights at this girl, who was just in a long yellow shirt, and she had short hair, like a buzz cut 'What the hell?' I thought**


End file.
